Une soirée spéciale
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Mitchie déteste les fêtes. Encore plus si elle se retrouve entourés d'inconnu dans un nightclub où la lumière est trop forte. Mais une rencontre pourrait tout changer pour elle... Si elle prend la bonne décision.


**Blabla de l'auteur** : Bonjour à tous. Je m'ennuyais et j'ai eu cette idée en voyant la pub pour un concert de Bob Sinclar, du coup je l'ai écrite mdrrr. Oui je sais vous allez me dire que j'ai des idées en voyant n'importe quoi et croyez-moi… C'est le cas. Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira. =)

 **Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Disney. Sauf peut-être l'idée en elle-même. Elle appartient à Seth Gordon que vous ne devez pas connaître mais bon. Sachez juste que c'est un réalisateur de film à Hollywood. =) Merci à **nouna** pour ses commentaires et à **LittleFlicka** pour ses corrections en plus de ses commentaires (et de sa traduc allemande =) )

Bonne lecture !

 **Une soirée spéciale**

« - Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies entraîné dans cette galère, hurla Mitchie par-dessus la musique.

« - Mais arrête d'être rabat-joie My', ce soir c'est la fête !

La jeune femme regarda sa meilleure amie et soupira. Elles avaient beau s'adorer et passer leurs journées ensemble, Sierra et elle étaient l'exacte opposée l'une de l'autre. Si la première adorait passer son temps à lire et faire la fête la seconde préférait faire de la musique ou passer la soirée entre amis à rigoler. « Allez courage My', songea-t-elle, dans trois heures c'est fini ! » La jeune femme ne put aller plus loin dans ses réflexions que quelqu'un la percuta. Elle allait se retourner pour s'excuser seulement manque de chance, l'homme partit sans s'excuser.

« - Allez viens ! On y va !

Mitchie regarda sa meilleure amie lui désigner la foule qui dansait au rythme du DJ et soupira. Elle voulut refuser seulement Sierra ne lui en laissa pas le temps et lui prit le poignet pour l'emmener de force. Elles se faufilèrent dans la foule et la jeune femme se mit aussitôt à danser en rythme alors que son amie musicienne l'observait perplexe. Doucement, elle l'imita en suivant le tempo. Seulement l'ambiance était électrique et elle se sentit bientôt bousculer dans tous les sens. « Ok, repli stratégique, songea-t-elle. » Elle tenta bien d'éviter tout le monde, seulement la plupart ne l'entendirent pas. Elle finit cependant par s'éloigner de la foule à grand renfort de « Excusez-moi » ou de « Pardon ».

« - Mitchie, tu vas où, demanda sa meilleure amie.

« - Boire un truc, je reviens, mentit-elle.

Marchant à reculons, elle ne vit pas la personne derrière elle et la percuta de plein fouet. Se retournant vivement, la jeune femme voulut s'excuser mais se retrouva sans voix.

« - Salut, sourit le jeune homme. Excuse-moi de t'avoir bousculé.

« - Je… Je, balbutia-t-elle. Je… Pas de problème, ajouta-t-elle embarrassée. Au revoir, termina-t-elle rapidement.

Rouge de honte, elle s'éloigna de la foule pour aller au bar où elle commanda un cocktail sans alcool. Sachant que son amie adorait s'amuser, elle s'était proposée de jouer les chauffeurs et le barman lui demanda si elle avait son pass.

« - Mon quoi ?

« - A l'entrée, t'as signalé que tu ne buvais pas ?

« - Euh non. J'ignorais qu'il fallait que je le dise !

« - Vas-y Ceux qui décident de conduire et non de boire reçoivent un pass qui leur permet d'avoir une petite réduc' sur les verres.

« - Ok. Merci du renseignement j'y vais de ce pas !

Quittant le bar, elle alla à l'entrée et expliqua ce que venait de lui dire le barman. L'homme acquiesça, et lui demanda si elle comptait vraiment rester sobre.

« - Je passe même sous l'alcotest quand vous voulez, dit-elle sûre d'elle. Je déteste l'alcool.

« - Ok, dans ce cas, voilà ton pass. En échange, il me faut tes clés. Et tu les récupères après l'alcotest.

Mitchie sourit et lui tendit son trousseau avant de récupérer le pass qu'elle glissa à son poignet. Elle retourna au bar pour observer la soirée sans y participer.

« - Tu me suis, demanda une voix à son oreille qui la fit sursauter.

« - Quoi, demanda-t-elle en se retournant pour faire face à un blond qui ne lui disait rien. Qui vous êtes ? Et pourquoi je vous suivrai ?

« - Parce que je te plais. Je m'appelle Marc !

« - Contente pour vous, dit-elle simplement avant de quitter son tabouret pour percuter quelqu'un de plein fouet. Oh désolée, soupira-t-elle en s'écartant pour voir qui c'était.

« - Encore toi, rit le jeune homme.

« - A ma décharge, vous êtes toujours sur mon chemin. Au revoir !

« - Attends, dis-moi au moins comment tu t'appelles ? Moi c'est Shane.

« - Pas moi, répondit-elle amusée. Bonne soirée !

Sur ces mots, et surprise de réussir à parler si simplement à une personne si connue, Mitchie rejoignit sa meilleure amie et dansa avec elle durant presque une heure avant qu'elles ne retournent au bar. A nouveau elle prit un cocktail sans alcool et montra son pass, lui permettant de boire moins cher, puis expliqua le système à sa meilleure amie qui sourit.

« - Et voilà t'as un argument pour m'obliger à rester sobre maintenant.

« - Mais non, souviens-toi, je suis ton chauffeur et tu es mon agent, rit-elle en souvenir de leur accord passé deux ans plus tôt.

« - C'est vrai… Bon ne flippe pas My' mais il y a un mec qui te fixe depuis qu'on est au bar et il est complètement hot !

« - Où ça, demanda-t-elle intéressée.

« - Derrière toi.

Mitchie acquiesça et se retourna avant de rire franchement.

« - C'est Shane. Depuis tout à l'heure, on n'arrête pas de se percuter !

« - Je vois… Dis moi choupette, tu comptes rester au bar longtemps ?

« - Assez oui. Je n'aime pas ce genre de fête, tu sais ?

« - Ouais mais ça nous change de nos soirées plus relax… Tu t'ennuies avoue ?

« - Un peu, je le reconnais. Ça t'ennuie ?

« - Ouais, j'aurais préféré que tu t'amuses ce soir ! Tu veux bien essayer pour moi ?

« - Bon très bien, soupira Mitchie, je vais me mettre dans l'ambiance. Promis.

« - Ok, sourit-elle avant de se lever. Bon j'entrevois une nouvelle percussion alors je file danser. Bye chérie !

Sur ces mots, elle partit, fit un clin d'œil à sa meilleure amie puis disparut dans la foule alors que Shane prenait sa place.

« - Salut, à nouveau. Tu ne vas pas me bousculer si je m'assois là n'est-ce pas ?

« - Tout dépend… De ce que tu vas dire.

« - J'en prends note, sourit-il. Alors comment t'appelles-tu ? Que je sache comment je dois t'appeler quand je pense à toi.

« - Tu penses à moi ?

« - Ouais depuis tout à l'heure, je te suis même des yeux, avoua-t-il amusé de la voir rougir.

« - Tu m'espionnes, demanda-t-elle amusée malgré tout.

« - Je suis bien obligé, tu refuses de me donner ton prénom… J'en conclus donc que je peux m'asseoir sur l'idée d'avoir ton numéro ce soir donc… Je t'observe pour avoir une information.

« - Ok… Si je te dis mon prénom, tu vas arrêter de m'observer donc ?

« - En effet… Attends tu vas me le dire ?

« - Tu rêves. J'aime bien l'idée que tu me regardes. Salut Rock Star, ajouta-t-elle lui prouvant qu'elle savait qui il était.

Il sourit en la voyant partir et décida d'entrer dans son jeu. Il la suivit donc et, comme elle, entra dans la foule pour danser. A plusieurs reprises, il croisa son regard et la vit sourire joyeusement. Il songea qu'elle allait rapidement se lasser mais une autre heure passa sans qu'elle ne revienne le voir et il comprit qu'il devait provoquer une rencontre et se décida. Il lui sourit puis s'approcha. Arrivant à son niveau, il chuchota à son oreille :

« - Tu aimes qu'on te regarde, n'est-ce pas ?

« - En effet, rit-elle amusée par sa question.

Elle se demanda ce qu'il semblait avoir en tête mais ne put l'interroger puisqu'il s'éloigna d'elle et elle le perdit de vue. « Bon tant pis, ça aura été amusant le temps que ça aura duré, sourit-elle en faisant face à sa meilleure amie. » Celle-ci lui lança un sourire étrange puis elles se remirent à danser au son de la musique qui fut brutalement interrompue.

« - Salut les amis, dit une voix qu'elle reconnut sans mal, désolé d'interrompre la fête mais il y a dans la foule une fille adorable qui adore qu'on la regarde. J'aimerai bien donner son prénom mais elle refuse de me le dire donc… Mademoiselle qui aime tant qu'on te regarde ceci est pour toi !

Sur ces mots, une musique douce débuta avant de devenir plus électrique et il se racla légèrement la gorge.

« - _You're always on my mind / I think about you all the time / Um... no! / Let's not talk about it. / Drama: We can live without it / Catch a wave if we're bored / There's a clock we'll ignore / Find a way around it. / Hey, girl, I can tell there's something / Even when you say it's nothing / When you're playing with your hair / Like you just don't care / It's a tell you're bluffing / Now please don't take this the wrong way._ (Tu occupes mes pensées / Je pense à toi sans arrêt / Hum… Non / Surtout n'en parlons pas / Le mélo c'est pas pour moi / Nous le monde on s'en moque / Ses horloges, leur tic-tac / On est loin de tout ça. / Il se passe un truc c'est certain / Mais si toi tu dis que c'est rien / Quand tu arranges tes cheveux. / Avec l'air malicieux / Tu te moques, je le sais bien / Alors surtout ne le prends pas mal.)

Mitchie le fixa alors que la poursuite fouillait la foule à sa recherche et se rassura. Ils étaient tellement nombreux dans le club qu'il y a avait peu de chance qu'on la trouve. Malheureusement, il lui donna la preuve du contraire puisqu'en chantant il traversa la foule alors que la poursuite était sur lui. Inquiète quant à la suite des évènements, elle le fixa alors qu'il se rapprochait tout en scannant la foule des yeux. Il finit par croiser son regard et elle paniqua sachant d'avance ce qui allait se passait. Il se rapprocha d'elle plus rapidement alors que des filles le fixaient espérant qu'il chante pour elle, malheureusement, il s'arrêta devant la brunette et lui sourit avant de fredonner le refrain.

« - _I love the things you do / It's how you do the things you love / But it's not a love song / Not a love song / I love the way you get me / But correct me if I'm wrong / This is not a love song, / Not a love song._ (J'aime ce que tu fais / Quand tu fais ce qui te plait / Mais c'est pas une chanson d'amour / Pas une chanson d'amour. / J'aime quand tu te moques de moi / Mais si je me trompe corrige-moi / C'est pas une chanson d'amour / Pas une chanson d'amour.)

A la fin de la chanson, il embrassa sa joue puis rejoignit le DJ à qui il rendit son micro avant d'aller au bar tranquillement, où il commanda un verre non alcoolisé.

« - Ma chanson t'a plu, mademoiselle j'aime qu'on me regarde, demanda-t-il en la voyant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« - Mitchie, souffla-t-elle gênée.

« - Enchanté, rit-il. Je t'offre un verre ?

« - Ok… Et merci pour la chanson. Ce fut, j'espère, aussi agréable pour toi que ç'a été désagréable pour moi.

« - Je croyais que tu aimais qu'on te regarde ?

« - Non, j'ai dit que j'aimais l'idée que _tu_ me regardes ! Et t'as du bol que je sois capitaine de soirée sinon je ne serai même pas restée pour entendre la suite de ta chanson !

« - Appelons ça une impro que tu m'as inspiré !

« - Si tu veux. Tu m'as bien eu en tout cas, bravo !

Il sourit satisfait et l'observa boire son verre en regardant la piste de danse.

« - Sacrée ambiance, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Hein ? Oh oui, magnifique, ironisa-t-elle. J'attends avec impatience qu'il soit une heure du matin pour pouvoir partir !

Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna mais revint aussi sec.

« - Et le temps que j'y pense, maintenant que tu as mon prénom, tu n'as plus besoin de me fixer donc… Aucune impro !

« - Pourquoi tu vas me frapper si j'en refais une ?

« - Peut-être !

Elle commença à repartir seulement il la rattrapa par le poignet et la colla à lui.

« - Danse avec moi, dit-il simplement.

La jeune femme voulut refuser mais s'aperçut qu'elle appréciait qu'il la tienne contre lui et acquiesça le faisant sourire. La musique rythmée ne les empêcha pas de danser collé serré et le jeune homme songea brièvement à la retenir contre lui plus longtemps tant il appréciait les nombreux contacts qu'ils avaient, seulement quand la chanson se termina, elle ne donna aucun signe qu'elle comptait partir et ils continuèrent de danser ensemble s'amusant tous deux des nombreux contacts qu'ils avaient. Voyant l'heure, Shane la serra contre lui et embrassa sa joue restant bien plus longtemps que nécessaire, contre sa peau. C'est en entendant le DJ hurler dans son micro un « Bonne année » qu'elle en comprit la raison mais attendit sagement qu'il la relâche.

« - Bonne année Mitchie, souffla une voix dans son oreille.

« - Bonne année à toi aussi Shane, répondit-elle avant de se pencher pour embrasser sa joue.

Il dut anticiper son geste puisqu'au dernier moment, il tourna la tête et sourit en la sentant l'embrasser. Loin d'être gênée, elle exerça une brève pression puis s'éloigna pour rejoindre sa meilleure amie, seulement une nouvelle fois, il a retint par le poignet.

« - Tu embrasses souvent des inconnus, dit-il à son oreille.

« - Quand ils font exprès de tourner la tête au dernier moment oui, répondit-elle amusé. Salut Rock Star !

Sur ces mots, elle se déroba de lui et rejoignit Sierra qu'elle trouva en train de danser collé-serré avec un type dont Mitchie ignorait le prénom.

« - Hey la belle, bonne année, dit-elle cependant.

« - Merci toi aussi, répondit son amie. Au fait voilà Hank, un Allemand en visite dans notre beau pays !

« - _Guten Abend. Ein frohes nueus Jahr_ , dit-elle avec un accent approximatif. (Bonsoir. Une bonne nouvelle année ?)

« - Merci. Bonne année à toi aussi, répondit-il dans un américain approximatif.

Le remerciant à son tour, la brunette se mit à danser avec eux, durant plusieurs minutes mais bien vite, elle s'aperçut qu'elle préférait être avec Shane et prévint son amie qu'elle allait au bar. Traversant la foule, elle sursauta lorsqu'une main la retint et se tourna avant de sourire en reconnaissant celui qu'elle cherchait. Sans un mot, ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre et malgré le rythme soutenu de la musique, dansèrent un slow. Shane l'enlaça tendrement en posant ses mains sur sa taille avant de les faire glisser dans son dos lorsqu'elle posa les siennes sur son cou. La jeune femme sourit puis ferma les yeux avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Elle le sentit frissonner et s'en demanda la cause, inconsciente que son souffle lui chatouillait le cou. Il ne s'en préoccupa bientôt plus puisqu'il posa sa tête sur celle de la jeune femme avant de fermer les yeux également.

Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs minutes puis il finit par se décoller doucement de la brunette qui fit de même pour le regarder. Elle crut qu'il allait parler seulement, il garda les lèvres closes et s'approcha de sa bouche qu'il embrassa avec douceur. Elle sourit mais répondit à son baiser avant de se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à être complètement dans ses bras. L'air les sépara quelques instants et il lui fit signe de s'éloigner de la foule. Elle acquiesça en souriant et ils traversèrent la salle pour se retrouver à l'opposé de la fête. La musique était toujours trop forte pour parler doucement mais il se contenta de s'appuyer contre le mur avant de la prendre contre lui et chuchota à son oreille :

« - Tu rentres à quelle heure ?

« - Je dois être chez moi à une heure du matin sinon on va s'inquiéter pour moi. Pourquoi ?

« - Je t'aurais bien gardé un peu plus longtemps dans mes bras, c'est tout.

« - Mais je ne compte pas m'éloigner de suite, tu sais ?

Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder et lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement, alors qu'il glissait ses mains sur son ventre. Elle frissonna contre lui mais loin de se soustraire à son emprise, elle se contenta de passer une main dans son cou pour approfondir leur baiser. Quand l'air le brisa, elle se retourna vers la piste de danse, observant la foule danser seulement des lèvres sur sa joue la perturbèrent. Et lorsque celles-ci glissèrent sur sa mâchoire puis son cou, elle ferma les yeux préférant s'abandonner à ce moment.

Ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à une heure du matin puis Sierra vint les interrompre. Elle sourit à Shane et secoua la tête en regardant sa meilleure amie à qui elle fit signe qu'il était l'heure de rentrer.

« - Ok j'arrive, prévint-elle avant de se tourner vers Shane. Désolée, je dois partir.

« - Je peux espérer avoir ton numéro ?

« - Non, désolée. Ce ne serait pas raisonnable. Mais merci pour la soirée, finalement elle a été très agréable !

Il sourit déçu de ne pouvoir la recontacter mais n'insista pas. Il les raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du club et Mitchie put récupérer ses clés après avoir prouvé qu'elle était sobre. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, Shane la retint et l'embrassa avec tendresse, puis souffla un « Au revoir » contre ses lèvres avant de la laisser partir. Ce qu'elle fit sans se retourner.

« - Quelle soirée, soupira Sierra en s'affalant dans la voiture. Heureusement que tu conduis, je suis complètement bourrée !

« - C'était le but, rit la brunette en démarrant.

Le véhicule quitta le parking et la jeune femme conduit sa meilleure amie chez elle et l'aida même à entrer dans son appartement et à se coucher avant de rejoindre sa maison. Quand elle entra, elle nota tout de suite, le silence et soupira. « Bon visiblement, mon copain n'est pas encore rentré, songea-t-elle. » Retirant ses chaussures, elle monta dans la salle de bain et se démaquilla avant de troquer sa tenue dorée contre une nuisette rose pâle qui lui ressemblait plus. « Et le fait qu'on l'ait acheté à Paris lors de notre dernier voyage en amoureux, ne gâche rien, songea Mitchie en caressant le satin du tissu. » Eteignant la lumière, elle s'allongea dans l'énorme lit et alluma son chevet pour bouquiner tranquillement mettant ainsi fin à sa soirée de festivité.

Le bruit d'une clé dans la serrure la fit sortir de son livre et elle regarda l'heure pour noter que quatre heures allaient sonner. « Il était temps, pensa-t-elle pressée que son copain la rejoigne. » Stoppant sa lecture, elle l'écouta fredonner tout en montant à l'étage après avoir verrouillé l'entrée. Il traversa l'étage puis entra dans la chambre doucement.

« - Tu ne dors pas encore, demanda-t-il.

« - Comme tu vois. T'as passé une soirée agréable ?

« - C'était génial, tu veux dire. Et toi alors ?

« - Elle a été… Intéressante. La première fête dans un club branché, c'était quelque chose !

Il sourit et marcha sur le lit pour venir l'embrasser doucement alors qu'elle lâchait enfin son livre. La jeune femme répondit à son baiser sans une once de culpabilité et sourit même avant de le faire basculer. Il se laissa faire savourant sa fougue qu'il savait rare, puis l'air les sépara.

« - Je devrais te laisser sortir entre filles plus souvent si en retour j'ai ce genre de baiser !

« - Qui te dit que tu le dois à cette soirée ? Non j'en avais juste envie mon cher.

« - Ok, je vais me changer et… Au fait tu es libre ?

« - Tout de suite, tu veux dire ?

« - Non, rit-il, plutôt ces quatre-vingt prochaines années ?

« - Je… Quoi, demanda-t-elle surprise alors qu'il fouillait dans sa poche.

« - Mitchie, acceptes-tu de ne plus embrasser personne, de te blottir seulement dans mes bras quand tu as peur ou froid, de n'être qu'à moi. Mais surtout de devenir ma femme aux yeux du monde ?

« - Oui, bien sûr que je le veux, souffla-t-elle plus que surprise. Je ne suis qu'à toi depuis cinq ans Shane. Je t'aime, ajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser délicatement.

« - Je t'aime aussi, admit-il après leur baiser, et t'entendre dire que tu m'appartient est très agréable, dit-il en glissant un anneau en or blanc surplombé d'un diamant carré à son doigt… Au fait… J'ai bien aimé ton rôle ce soir !

« - Et moi ta chanson. Pour une impro, elle en valait la peine, sourit-elle.

Shane rit et revint l'embrasser en songeant à la folie de sa fiancée. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble et que c'était sérieux, ils s'amusaient à se draguer quand ils se croisaient au détour d'un club ou d'un bar, s'amusant à changer de personnalité à chaque fois. L'air les sépara une nouvelle fois et il rejoignit la salle de bain pour mettre ses vêtements au sale au fur et à mesure. En se fixant dans le miroir, il s'observa puis se demanda s'il reverrait la petite intello qu'elle avait joué la première fois. « Ses petites lunettes carré noire, lui allaient très bien, se souvint-il. Voir même un peu trop, songea-t-il en se rappelant que ce soir-là il avait fait de gros envieux. » Secouant la tête, il chassa ses pensées et rejoignit leur chambre. Au moment où il entra dans le lit, elle éteignit la lumière et se blottit contre lui dès qu'il fut allongé. Souriant dans le noir, il la serra dans ses bras et chercha ses lèvres pour l'embrasser tendrement.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà j'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu ? Je reprends les posts de "Un cadeau inestimable" la semaine prochaine et j'espère vous voir au rendez-vous =) A très vite et...

BONNE ANNEE 2016 à tous ! Que cette année soit remplie de joie, d'amour, de rire, d'émerveillement et de tout ce que vous aimez. Que ce soit les voyage, l'amour, les blagues niveau papillottes (ben quoi ? :p) de belles lectures ou de projets d'écriture, d'inspiration, bref que la vie vous comble de joie.

Miss Tagada (L)


End file.
